Blue
by Krispie K
Summary: Alix is a Stranded. Baird hates Stranded. Alix gets stuck with the Delta Squad, specifically with Baird. In a world where there is no more blue like Alix had seen in his mother's eyes and his own, Alix must survive and get back to his brother amidst the war with the Locusts and the Lambent while at the same time work together with Baird to get through it all. (BairdxOC) (MalexMale)
1. Chapter 1: Flight then Flight then Fight

**Hey so I just really liked the Gears of War 3 game a lot though I didn't get to play any other GoW games and I just absolutely love the character Baird a lot! :) But so anyways, I just really wanted to write a story with him and an OC of mine. This is my second story publishing (well maybe third because my other one was just to test something and I never followed through with it since it wasn't that great). Also, I kind of just left my account for a really long time so I haven't been able to update my other story so this story might end up being like my other story in which I leave it hanging for a really long time. So hopefully you guys like this.  
**

**Summary: Alix is a Stranded. Baird hates Stranded. Alix gets stuck with the Delta Squad, specifically with Baird. In a world where there is no more blue like Alix had seen in his mother's eyes and his own, Alix must survive and get back to his brother amidst the war with the Locusts and the Lambent while at the same time work together with Baird to get through it all. (BairdxOC) (MalexMale) (Rated M for a reason which will/may be revealed in later chapters) (PS: Alix is 19 years old)  
**

* * *

As the boat steadily rocked in the waves, the metal walls of the dark and damp holding cell creaked and moaned at every movement. Inside the cell, sat a boy. He wore the typical stranded apparel though he had a cold hard scowl over his face like a mask as he stared at the cold metal walls.

Along his thin, pale white wrists were cuts and bruises made by the hard metal cuffs around his wrists. Dropping his hands down over his bent knees in defeat, he let the chains clatter on the floor. Dropping his head down, he let his light brown hair fall over his moonlit blue eyes.

Hearing a metal door slam right outside his cell, the young teen sprang up to his feet and hurried to the side of the door by the hinges. Then as he predicted, he heard some mechanical work on the other side of the door like that of a key opening a lock.

As the door opened slowly, he held his breathe and he steadied his pulse as he hid in the shadows behind the door. When the door swung out wide, a single boot entered into the dark and damp cell.

At the sight of the boot, the brunette teen shoved with all the strength that his thin and frail body could muster and rammed his shoulder into the door. The door hit something solid, prying a disgruntled grunt from the owner of the boot, along with a curse or two.

Quickly, the boy leaped out from behind the door at an almost blinding speed and without so much as glancing at the person behind the door, he leaped through a small space left between the doorway and the man behind the door who was now bent over and holding his injured arm.

Seeing the opening above the person, the boy swiftly jumped up over the crouching man. Using the man's back, he kicked off forcefully with one booted foot and delivered a swift jab with his other foot to the man's shoulder before propelling himself out into the hallway.

Now out in the hallway, the boy found himself surrounded by three other people. There were two women, one of them was Lieutenant Anya Stroud or something, if he remembered correctly, the other he hadn't seen. Next to them stood an intimidating looking man with dark skin. Surprised looks were plastered on all of their faces as the boy sprung out of the cell and out into the hallway.

IN a split second, He landed on the metal floor and quickly turned on his heels away from the people and pushed off into the direction of a flight of stairs that seemed to lead to the top deck of the boat. As he flew up the stairs, he could hear some shuffling behind him and the various voices in disarray as he flew up the metal stairs.

He flew through the various hallways following the soft subtle breeze of the salty sea air that he could taste in the back of his throat. He saw the surprised look of many people on the boat as he zipped through the various corridors as he made his way upward to the top deck. The scent of rust and metal mixed in with the smell of the salty sea filled his nose but the boy continued onward.

Then, he saw a door up ahead of him with light rimming the edges, piercing through the dim lighting of the boat. Clenching his fists and teeth, he bowed his head and threw his shoulder forward and braced for impact.

The metal door flung open as his light body rammed right into it. As he hit the open salty sea air, his brown hair whipped in the wind. Without so much as looking around to collect his bearings, he ran straight forward across the deck where he could see a rail.

With no intention of stopping, the young teen jumped up onto the railing and pushed off with his legs into the air. As he felt himself become weightless, he looked up to see the grayish clouded sky.

As soon as he had jumped, he felt someone grasp the back of his shirt firmly. Then, his frail body lost its momentary wings and plummeted down with only the hand behind him holding him up.

As he dangled their, his eyes looked down below him. Lapping up on the side of the boat was wave after wave of the murky, brown, ocean. His boots dangled below him risking a drop down into the lambent waters below.

With his adrenaline and pulse having calmed down, the teen lowered his head in defeat, realizing he hadn't escaped and the hand that was grasping the fabric of the back of his shirt reminded him of that.

Above his head, he could hear a gruff and audibly irritated, "God Dammit you brat, you wanna die or something?"

At that, the boy realized then that he probably would have died by some foul spawn of the lambent waters below had the man above him not grabbed him when he did.

The boy could hear the man above him sigh irritably and then he felt himself being lifted back up onto the boat. With his feet just above the deck of the boat, the man behind him still held him by the scruff of his shirt like a stray cat.

"Baird," Called out a deep baritone voice in a somewhat that sounded a bit familiar, "let the little vicious stranded go." With that, the blonde man behind him dropped the teen on his feet.

Turning around and keeping his back to the edge of the boat, he backed up so that his back touched the cold metal.

He watched as a more of these people came up. There was a large black man who stood there behind the blond man who the teen assumed was the owner of the other deep baritone voice. Then another man, this one with a helmet and tattoos on his massive-liking biceps, came up behind the two. The man looked every bit intimidating.

in fact, all three of the men looked every bit intimidating and every bit dangerous. Backing up further, the teen reached into his boot and pulled out a slightly rusted knife and brandished it in defense to the three large men in front of him.

"See," said the blond as he pulled out his lancer and aimed it at the boy's head, "and this is why we locked you up." The man in the helmet pulled out his gun as well, but the large black man put up his hands calmly, "Whoa now, hold up, we're not going to hurt you."

Though his voice was warm, comforting and almost fatherly, the teen had learned over the years not to trust anyone. With his heart racing, he eyed all three of the men and his surroundings as well, looking for a possible escape route.

That was when the two women showed up behind the men, both with their guns still in their holsters on their backs. One of them had dark hair and tanned skin to match and joked lightly in an Australian accent, "Nice kick their kid, you even pissed ole Baird off here. Good one on ya!"

The other woman, Anya, the one with fair skin and blonde hair tied up in a neat bun stepped forward with a kind yet worried look on her face. "Look," she said calmly, "We just want to help you, Alix"

The said teen perked up at the sound of his name and the grip on his knife loosened ever so slightly.

"Now," she said calmly stepping up to Alix and holding her hand out, "Why don't we talk for a bit?"

"Ha," said the other blond "You think that crazy stranded brat would do that?" The man's words reinforced Alix's grip on his knife ever so slowly until the large black man shoved him a bit, "Hey now Baird, the kid can do whatever he wants." 'Baird' Scoffed and he rolled his eyes "Yeah, like stab us all if we'd just let him."

Glaring at the blond man, Alix turned to the Anya and looked her in the eyes. He looked into the black of her blue eyes and studied them carefully, searching for any sense of danger or anger in them. But all he could find were kind and caring blue eyes that reminded him of his mother's own blue eyes that he hadn't seen in since . . . since a long time ago.

Loosening the grip on the knife, the teen placed the knife in the woman's open hand.

With that, the men lowered their guns and Baird moved in and grabbed Alix's frail cuffed wrists roughly earning him a glare from the shorter teen. "Now Baird," the Australian woman chided lightly, "Play nice with the little Stranded."

"Oh I will," he said, "I'll play real Nice." With that, the blonde man lifted up and threw the boy over his shoulders without so much as a grunt.

* * *

**So hopefully you guys liked it, I'll try to get the next chapter up in a week or so or something but please review so I can get better and write more effectively! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter. Basically, it's going to follow the third game storyline with a little variation but yeah... Hope you enjoy it if you read it**

* * *

_Baird looked back at the lieutenant, asking rather abrasively, "Um what?" Anya held her gaze right at him, "That's right, You guys are going to take him with you on your supply run okay?" _

_ "Why," he said in a whining tone, "that Stranded brat will probably knife us in the back?" Anya looked over Baird's shoulder over to the said teen who was sitting patiently and calmly on a couch in the captain's room. _

"_Look," she said turning her attention back to the blonde man, "I don't think he would do that but either way, if he does do something like that on this ship, it will pose a threat to the rest of Sovereign's passengers."_

_The blonde man groaned and Sam walked up and poked the blonde in the shoulder, "What's the matter," She said, "Can't handle a big scary hundred-pound kid?" _

_Shaking his shoulders of the Australian's finger, he grumbled and muttered some indiscernible words under his breath._

_Then a certain thrashball player walked up putting his hand on Baird's other shoulder, "We gotcha Anya, we'll take him out for a walk" Anya smiled at Cole, "Thanks Cole, besides, I'm sure he could use some fresh air."_

As the wind whipped by Alix sat in the Raven calmly but tensely as the large dangerous looking man with tattoos down his arms sat next to him. The teen eyed the man's helmet out of the corner of his eyes warily, to see if he was being watched, then down at the man's hands that were on his lancer.

Across from him, the dark-skinned Australian leaned forward, causing the teen's eyes to snap forward onto her. "Hey guys, you all right" she asked, projecting her voice over the chopping blades of the aircraft, "You're awfully quiet."

With a hint of slight joking annoyance, the man with the helmet spoke up, "Someone's gotta be, with Baird yapping all the time."

Without saying a word, Alix watched as the woman looked at both of them and chuckled, "Oh, I could gag him if you like. Be my treat." Then turning his attention to the loudand obnoxious voice that seemed to easily overcome the chopping of the helicopter blades and the berating beating of the wind.

"Uh, remind me why we though Hanover was a good place to look for supplies," asked the blonde mechanic as he stood and looked out over the ruined city of Hanover from the Raven.

Putting a hand reassuringly on the blonde man's shoulder, the large black man stated confidently, "Baby, you gotta trust the Cole Train to find the goods. This is my turf! Cougars territory!"

Rolling his eyes, Baird muttered sarcastically, "Yeah, 'cause that's gonna count for a lot right now." Turning his head slightly, he glanced over at the teen with cuffs around his hands sitting by Carmine.

He looked at the boy's solid scowl on the thin lips on his young face and watched as the boy's hair whipped around in the wind. Then suddenly, the boy's eyes were on him, and he saw a deep and lush blue like the midnight and moonlit night.

Immediately he noticed himself staring and averted his eyes quickly and spoke into his communication earpiece, "Okay Seven-Zero, we'll call you back if we find something."

"Roger that," called the pilot as the Raven landed, "Good hunting."

As the aircraft touched down, Sam and Carmine got up and the Australian came over to Alix. "Okay I'm going to take your cuffs off now," she said calmly, "Okay?" The teen could tell she was still wary even if he had no intention to run or fight them now.

"Yeah so try not to try to kill us," Baird spoke up, "Wouldn't want to have to shoot you." Alix glared coldly at the blonde man as Sam sighed and unlocked his cuffs, "Forget about my idiot friend, kid."

As the metal cuffs came loose, the Australian took them aside and the young stranded massaged his reddened wrists tenderly, enjoying the feel of the absence of the harsh and abrasive metal.

Then he stood and he and the four other GEAR troops jumped down off the Raven and onto the grassy earth. With that, the Raven took off at a wave of Cole's hand and the four troops spread out with their lancers in their hands.

"So this is home, eh Cole?" Sam asked the large Thrashball Player as they advanced over to some wreckage of buildings and lambent stalks.

"Classy," Baird noted, "Has it changed much since you've been away?"

"Hey, the whole damn world looks like this." He said, "Let's move out."

"Whoa, woah," Baird said motioning over to a crudely built wall of metal sheets with various warnings painted in red streaks all over it, "Take a look over there. I'm guessing that used to be a Stranded outpost."

"Ugh, Somehow, I don't think he died of natural causes," Sam said motioning over to a rotting, burning corpse of a previously living Stranded. Alix wrinkled his nose as the stench of the burning flesh filled his entire head.

Baird rolled his eyes and asked sarcastically, "Oh really doctor?"

Sam shot back with sarcasm and annoyance sewn into her tone, "Yeah, call it a woman's intuition."

Looking over to some charred remains of a man, Alix noticed something: a Hammerburst gun. Now, he wasn't going to take it or anything but it helped him to know should the need come, he'd be able to quickly grab a weapon and defend himself, whether it was lambent, Locust or, GEAR.

Unfortunately for him, a certain blonde man also noticed the gun and also noticed the teen Stranded eying it. Bending down over it, he popped the ammo pack out of it and took it for himself. "Aaand I'll take that," he said knowing fully well that the teen was now glaring knives at him, "could always use more."

While he did this Alix grew even colder and angrier as he imagined all the different ways a blonde COG soldier with goggles might die. Though he didn't show it, he attempted to brush it off without a word and followed the others around the blazing fires and dead corpses.

As they continued to look around the wreckage and the bodies, Baird said aloud, "Told you this was gonna be a waste of time." As he said this, he kicked over a small rock and watched it tumble over in the grass and land right next to Alix. The teen's blue eyes looked up and into Bairds, and for a moment, they looked as soft as a cloud-dotted sky. This was until they hardened coldly like sharp icicles.

"There's gotta be more outposts around here," Cole said hopefully, as he unknowingly stepped in between Alix and Baird "Let's keep lookin'."

With that, they all turned from the abandoned and destroyed outpost and headed down the road and further into the city. The road was only remnants of what it used to be, and now it was broken and cracked with long dead and dormant lambent stalks bursting through the earth and destroying the houses on the sides.

"Oh Baird, look," Sam called out mock-longingly, "That house over there. I can see us – you and me, couple of kids a dog."

"Yeah," he said enthusiastically before switching back to sarcastically, "And my great big bottle of suicide pills."

"Well," Sam chuckled, "That'll save me poisoning your dinner."

"Yeah, you'll miss me one day."

"Only if somebody bumps my elbow."

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

As They advanced further on into the city toward what looked like another Stranded outpost, Alix Smirked slightly at the Australian's words: he's starting to actually kind of like these soldiers, well at least hate them less.

Suddenly, a bright searchlight shined down on them causing the troops and Alix to shield their eyes and Cole to shout out, "Whoa!"

"Hey you down there," a gritty and hoarse voice called out from a speaker, "Step into the light and do it slowly." The COG soldiers and the Stranded teen complied and slowly stepped forward toward the wall as they continued to shield their eyes. Again, the voice called out roughly, "Try anything dumb and we'll blow yer heads off!"

"Everybody chill," Cole said, specifically to Baird and Alix, before projecting his warm baritone voice to the top of the barricade, "Relax, my man! Safety's on!"

As light turned off, and the street returned to its dim and gray lighting, a scruffy Stranded man called out from atop the barricade, "Hey, it's the COG coming to civilize us! Oh whoopee!"

Stepping forward, Cole spoke calmly to the man who clearly did not enjoy their company "Yo, we all in the same boat. We just wanna trade for some food."

"Well we ain't got any spare food. And if we did, we wouldn't be trading it with you COG assholes," he said sarcastically with a wave of his hand.  
"Oooooh… I'll give ya a side of bacon for her, though," he said as is voice changed into a low voice that sent chills running down Alix's back. The Stranded man openly eyed Sam from head to toe who in response donned a sharp scowl while threateningly adjusting her hold on her gun.

Carmine's mouth could be heard watering even through his helmet as he reminisced, "Oh, bacon."

Baird leaned over and turned to Cole with a smirk "Hey, take the deal Cole. I haven't had bacon in six months." Both Sam and Alix rolled their eyes clearly unamused with the 'men' of the group.

Waving Baird aside, speaking up calmly without the enthusiasm of Baird or Carmine or the annoyance of Sam and Alix, "Thanks but no thanks. Any other camps around?"

Waving aside the rejected offer, the man's voice returned to normal as he nonchalantly answered, "Some. You can try the warehouse down at the pier. Or the Stadium." Then the man smirked, which was visible as he adjusted his posture and slurred sarcastically, "'Course you gotta get past all the glowies first, but you hairy-assed heroes can breeze through all that shit!"

Alix heard Baird grumble something under his breathe, probably some snappy comeback to retort the Stranded man's complimenting insult. Then as he turned back forward, he found the man now staring at him with a somewhat puzzled look, though it hardly differentiated from his normal, albeit physically unappealing face.

"Say, what are you doing with that kid over there? He a Stranded?" Alix Froze at the sound of the man's voice as he gestured over to him.

"Yeah this brat is, you want him?" a certain goggle-headed blonde offered. Alix, again, turned and glared at Baird, feeling the sudden urge to elbow him in the side. As much as he disliked the blonde idiot, at least a moronic COG soldier with a gun was better than a horny, ratty, Stranded who probably doesn't even know how to shoot a gun. Alix would probably live longer with Gears than Stranded anyways.

"Well seeing as you love his company so much I'll have to politely pass on that," the man shrugged as he shook his head. A small wave of relief washed over Alix and he closed his eyes for a few seconds and breathed in through his nose.

"C'mon," Cole said, stepping over towards the sidewalk, "Let's keep moving."

As they turned to leave down through a building, the stranded man atop the barricade cackled and it echoed bitterly in Alix's head.

* * *

**So there is that chapter. I realized that this is going to take awhile at this rate and I'd like to finish it sooner so I'll probably be trimming up the storyline since most of you reading this have already played the game. I'll probably only trim off what I don't think is absolutely necessary if I do though. But anyways thanks for reading, hope you liked it and please review! Thanks!  
**


End file.
